fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure
'Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure '(マジカルワンダフルプリキュア Majikaru Wandafuru Purikyua) is the second ending theme for Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn, performed by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in Episode 24 on July 16th, 2016. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Majikaru Purikyua Akirameruna Wandafuru Purikyua Ganbatte iru Majikaru Wandafuru Purikyua Mina ga tsuite hanashite Ai wa mukui de aru Mina ga shitte iru Purikyua ga kagayaite Sō anata mo! Kokoro no naka Mahō ga hajimaru Wandā ga hajimeru 3・2・1 Puri・Purikyua・Kyua Anata no te wo tsunaide Sono kanashimi wa kieta Kitto subete no daijōbu Zetsubō ga nakunatte tame Kibō to irekae Majikaru Purikyua Akirameruna Wandafuru Purikyua Ganbatte iru Majikaru Wandafuru Purikyua |-|Kanji= マジカルプリキュア 諦めるな ワンダフルプリキュア 頑張っている マジカルワンダフルプリキュア 皆がついて話して 愛は報いである 皆が知っている プリキュアが輝いて そうあなたも！ 心の中 魔法が始まる ワンダーが始める ３．２．１　プリ・プリキュア・キュア あなたの手をつないで その悲しみわ消えた きっとすべての大丈夫 絶望がなくなってため 希望といれかえ マジカルプリキュア 諦めるな ワンダフルプリキュア 頑張っている マジカルワンダフルプリキュア |-|English= Magical Pretty Cure We'll never give up Wonderful Pretty Cure We're doing our best Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure Everybody's talking about it That love is a reward Everybody knows that Pretty Cure will shine And so can you! Inside our hearts The magic starts The wonder begins 3-2-1 Pretty-Pretty Cure-Cure As I hold your hand That sadness has disappeared Surely everything's alright Because the despair is gone And replaced with hope Magical Pretty Cure We'll never give Wonderful Pretty Cure We're doing our best Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= Magical Pretty Cure We'll never give up Wonderful Pretty Cure We're doing our best Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure Everybody's talking about it That love is a reward Everybody knows that Pretty Cure will shine And so can you! Inside our hearts The magic starts The wonder begins 3-2-1 Pretty-Pretty Cure-Cure As I hold your hand That sadness has disappeared Surely everything's alright Because the despair is gone And replaced with hope Magical Pretty Cure We'll never give Wonderful Pretty Cure We're doing our best Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure Everybody's talking about it That hope is a gift For those who work hard Together we will rise And save the day! Inside our hearts It begins to throb With all my love 3-2-1 Pretty-Pretty Cure-Cure I hold the shining firefly In my hands, so gentle The firefly reminds me of happiness And it gives me courage Instead of fear Magical Pretty Cure We will shine Wonderful Pretty Cure Our hearts resonate in harmony Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure The love begins to gather And slowly becomes a power That evil does not know Together we'll stand Sharara... Magical Pretty Cure We'll never give Wonderful Pretty Cure We're doing our best Magical Wonderful Pretty Cure Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Starlight * Cure Flare, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire * Hidarin and Migirin Trivia * The CGI used in this ending is different from the CGI in the previous ending; as it is a new type of CGI which depicts the Cures as a bit less skinny, and with more expressive faces and makeup as well. Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED